claire lyons is condescending
by another moment gone
Summary: One-shot. Drabble. "Nobody  not even you,  wasted a breath reminding her that Cam Fisher wasn't anybody special.Cam Fisher was obviously blinded by your youthful beauty to notice Claire Lyons was ordinary." R&R. -another moment gone-


claire lyons is condescending

* * *

-;-

_Daughters-_john mayer

* * *

-:-

I. So what if Claire Lyons is so much more beautiful than you? It's just because her glossy effortless straight tresses flowed (tendrils bursting with blonde touches) because her cornflower blue eyes sparkled with so much bursting enthusiasm, because she had never-needed braces smile that glowed, and it's simply because she had the dorkiest clothes that people simple _pitied _Claire Lyons. (Yeah right.)

II. Who cares that she's got that boy wrapped around her ring-less piano finger, nobody seemed to point out the fact that Cam Fisher liked _you _way before Miss Sunshine moved to Westchester. Nobody (not even you,) wasted a breath reminding her that Cam Fisher wasn't anybody special. (For god's sakes, he gave her mixed/burned CD's for her fourteen birthday) It was broad as day-light; Cam Fisher was blinded by your youthful beauty (too blinded to see past Claire's pitiful acts.)

III. It isn't like her mannerism was so much better than yours. It definitely wasn't the lonesome point that her family is poor, unstylish, and overweight yet has all the luxuries that (money just _can't_) fill those empty voids. For Ralph Lauren's sake (she wears _keds_ and _overalls._)

IV. People can't find it in their following hearts to tell Claire Lyons, that she is _so far _from ever being your friend, that she should simply stop shooting your happy sloppy grins and to find her own friends. Kendra can't take the hint and you insincerely flash Claire forced grins whenever Kendra's around. It is quite clear to you that Claire Lyons is a ray of sunshine, a burst of neon shades of different splatters of colors, painted over with still wet (paint) against a white sheet of paper, or your living room wall.

V. It was no lie that whenever Claire Lyons walked into a room, the sun began to hit hard, reflecting off and against the mirrors hanging loosely around, the music began to play a little louder with a much better ear in tune, everyone stood up a little straighter, their eyes widening with a little shock and a teaspoon of envy flecked in their varying orbs, the sky became a little more blue (if simply possible, which you shake your head frostily in disagreement), and Cam Fisher's jaw drops to the red carpeted floor. (But it was obviously because Claire Lyon's Gap yellow dress _clashed_ with her blue mary-jane's.)

VI. Although it was blatantly obvious that she was an all-around much _nicer _girl, it didn't mean shit. She still chewed her cuticles whenever your friends began to grow tense with biting comments/disses, she still bit her bottom lip as her baby blue eyes welled with tears whenever Cam Fisher sent another break-up or fight text, she still schemed with Layne Abeley behind your backs, she still was corrupted to some degree whenever she hung out with your mature friends, she still defied you with her arms crossed defiantly across her chest with a firm stance, and she still managed to put up a damn good fight against you (even with a little help from Layne Abeley and a rush of confidence from Cam Fisher.)

VII. Did it really matter that Claire Lyons was the epitome of anything but perfect? One look of disapproval from those cornflower blue eyes, (a silent chide) and you wanted to claw out her eyes, rip out those blonde silk tendrils, cut every article of Gap she owned, (while burning in a flaming fire her Keds), and let out a very unattractive snarl of frustration. (Claire Lyons adds oil and wood to your bursting heated flames.)

VIII. And of course, today of all days (the most important day of any sixteen year olds life) she has to upstage and degrade your very own position of control.

IX. Claire Lyons is a walking contradiction with a bat of a mascara-free eyelash, a gaze of budding cornflower blues, a touch of milky-white skin, a hand ran through her blonde waves, a blooming (always crooked/sloppy/imperfect) smile (along with a flash of perfect white pearls in line) and an escape of her audible, minty, breath (fresh as spring air) laughter that always escape past her rosy red stained lips (without the gloss).

X. Cam Fisher's favorite (one and only), blushing bride.

XI. Claire Lyons is condescending.

-:-

One-shot. (Please don't alert!)  
Please *do* review though; it was a drabble and comments/opinions are always appreciated!  
as always,  
-another moment gone-


End file.
